Petite Rose (OS )
by the angel of darkness2
Summary: Drable , basé sur l'histoire "Petite Rose" . TomxOC .
1. Chapter 1

OS : hors série ; Petite Rose.

**Salut ceci est un OS , d'une fanfiction que je suis en train d'écrire , si je le publie avant l'histoire c'est tout d'abord car il n'est nullement besoin de la lire pour comprendre le sens de cet OS mais aussi pour avoir votre avis si oui ou non vous souhaité la publication de cette fic une fois que je l'aurais achevé .**

-7

Le silence . Rien d'autre juste le silence. Un mot qui par définition représente une chose dite inexistante et qui pourtant remplissait tout l'espace , rien d'autre . Tom se dit que rien ne pourrait venir perturbé cette tranquillité ...presque rien .

Un hurlement suivit d'un brouaha infernale retenti soudain de l'autre coté de la porte de sa chambre . Avec un soupir a fendre l'âme , il se replongea néanmoins dans sa lecture , attendant l'inévitable.

-TOM !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant de cogné contre le mur . Le tout laissant apparaître une fillette d'environ six ans essoufflé tel après un marathon qui reprenait son souffle les mains appuyé sur les genoux devant le pas de la porte . Elle se redressa , posa les poings sur ces petite hanche encore casi inexistante pour son jeune âge et le foudroya du regard . Tom quant a lui n'avait pas sourcillé un instant , ne relevant même pas la tête de son bouquin .

-Tom! Madame Cole ma dit que tu n'était pas venu déjeuné ce matin . Tu exagère! Un de ces jour je vais te retrouvé mort de faim dans ta chambre ! Je suis trop jeune pour avoir des rides de stress moi !

Rosemary réajusta sa salopette bien trop grande pour elle , dégagea son visage de ces cheveux châtain clair contrairement au brun foncé au reflet presque noir qu'arborait son frère . En réalité a bien les regardés , ils ne se ressemblais pas le moins du monde . Elle avait un petit cadre légèrement enrobé tel un bébé a la peau blanchâtre presque fantomatique , de long cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombait sur ces yeux vert émeraude et un petit visage rond . Tandis que Tom lui , avait une carrure plutôt large et imposante pour son âge plutôt élancé , ces cheveux d 'un brun foncé presque noir impeccablement coiffé malgré le manque d'entretien régulier , un visage dégager ou l'on apercevait des pommettes impeccable et des yeux marron . Rosemary se dirigea vers le lit qui devait au moins faire la moitié de sa taille et grimpa bon gré , mal gré dessus . Voyant sa petite soeur tenter difficilement de monté a ses coté , il attrapa le dos des brides de son habit et la hissa alors .

-Je n'avais tout simplement pas faim . Et puis tu es justement trop jeune comme tu la fait remarqué pour avoir des rides idiote .

Elle se mit sur ces genoux et pencha son visage vers celui d Tom en tirant sur le coin de son oeil droit .

- Quoi ?! Bien sure que si ! Qu'est ce que c'est sa alors ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? Si ce n'est pas une ride alors moi je suis une riche héritière ! Et ne rigole pas Tom !

Ce dernier avec un rictus sur les lèvres regardais la moue réprobatrice de la petite Rosie . Il frola sa joue du dos de la main et lui sourit tendrement .

- Ne te fâche pas petite Rose . Et puis ne fait pas cette tête * Il prit alors un air moqueur et continua* si tu fronce trop les sourcilles , c'est certain que tu en aura des rides !

Sous le coup de coussin que reçu Tom suite a cette réplique de sa part , une " bataille acharnée " de polochon débuta alors . Au bout de quelque minute de lute , Rosemary se retrouva prisonnière des coussins écraser par Tom .

-Alors ? Tu te rend fillette ? *Celui-ci brandi un coussin en hauteur avec l'air le plus menaçant qu'il sois possible d'arborer avec pour arme un oreillé en plume * .

-Fillette ? Qui ose-tu traiter de fillette ? Malotru ! J...

Rosie n'a alors pas le temps de terminé sa phrase , qu'elle éclata subitement de rire sous les attaque de chatouille que lui infligea son grand frère .

-Ahahahahhhaaah , c'est bon je me rend a vous _my Lord_ ! ahaha.

Ledit Lord s'écarta a se surnom que lui donnais toujours sa petite Rose dans se genre de situation. Elle en profita pour se relevé de sous cet amas de traversins qui la recouvrait . Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand changement , Rosemary réussie néanmoins a traînée péniblement mais sûrement Tom au repas . Lui préférait rester dans sa chambre isolé du reste seul avec ces livres, Rosie et quelque fois avec un serpent qu'il voyait au zoo mais ça personne ne le savait vraiment . Le soir revenu dans sa chambre suivit de près par sa soeur , car bien qu'ayant sa propre chambre cela ne l'empêchait pas de venir chaque nuit ou presque dans la sienne . Dans le fond sa ne le dérangeait pas vraiment , il aimait l'avoir auprès de lui , notamment car il estimait les autres enfants de l'orphelinat inférieure a eux même mais aussi pour le simple fait de sa compagnie . Elle était _sa _soeur après tout , il n'avait pas a la partagé avec qui que ce soit !

Il alla s'installe sur son lit et l'entraîna avec lui à sa suite. Il attrapa un livre au passage et se coucha à moitié sur le matelas , son dos appuyé sur la tête de lit . Rosemary s'affala sur la poitrine de Tom en synchronisation avec ses mouvements . Installé comme ils l'étaient , Tom entama alors sa lecture paisiblement . Lorsqu'il sentit Rosie remué il baissa les yeux vers elle , pour s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardais fixement , au lieu de dormir .

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Est ce que tu m'abandonnerais un jour Tom ?

Déconcerté par sa question peu habituelle , il mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir lui répondre . En réalité , il ouvrit et referma sa bouche a plusieurs reprises ne sachant que dire . Pour la première fois de sa vie , Tom Elvis Jédusor se retrouvait a court de mots . Au bout d'un moment cependant il lui répondit par un unique mot .

-Jamais .

-Tu me le promet ? *Elle tandis son lentement son petit doigt vers Tom* Pour toujours et toujours ?

-C'est promit Rosie , pour toujours et toujours . *il saisi le doigt minuscule de sa soeur avec le sien *

Après quoi , elle se recoucha de plus belle, comme si de rien n'était .

-Tu veux bien lire a voix haute s'il te plaît Tom ?

Il hocha une unique fois de la tête avant de poursuivre son livre , a voix haute cette fois . Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que Tom lisait , il marqua une courte pose dans son récit pour s'assuré que sa soeur dormait belle et bien . Et effectivement celle-ci c'était endormie de puis un bon bout de temps . Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé plutôt , l'abandonnerait-il un jour ? C'était une question qu'il ne s'était certes jamais posé. Jamais...exactement ce qu'il lui avait répondu d'ailleurs . Pour lui cela avait toujours fait sens de l'avoir avec lui , ce qui expliquais vraisemblablement pourquoi il n'avait dont jamais pensé a cette option . Il ne pouvait imaginé une situation qui le pouserais a la laisser derrière lui . Mais si cela se produisait ? Non , c'était certain , il ne pourrais se séparer d'elle , quoi qu'il puisse arrivé , ils seraient toujours ensemble , il en était convaincu . Par ailleurs il n'osait penser a ce qui se passerait si jamais n'importe qui tentais de la lui prendre . Peut importe de qui il s'agirait , ce ou cette inconscient/e souffrirai atrocement , il s'en assurerait lui même . Quitte a ce qu'elle se sente enfermer dans une cage . Du moment que cela pouvait garantir sa sécurité ainsi que sa présence avec lui , alors soit . A ce moment la , il prit la décision que quoi qu'il advienne d'eux plu tard , au grand _jamais_ il ne lui permettait de le laissé seul . Il la garderait pour lui , _pour toujours et toujours ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède ni les personnages et ni l'univers d'Harry Potter . Ils appartiennent a J.K Rowling .

* * *

**Première fois.**

**POV : Rosemary **

Abominable; désastreux ; catastrophique ; tragique... Voila comment l'ont pourrait décrire la situation tel qu'elle est actuellement .

Depuis un moment tout allais de mal en pis . Tout d'abord , je suis tombé très malade et me suis par la suite retrouvée à l'hôpital . Les docteurs disent qu'il s'agit certainement d'une maladie virale , étant donné que rien ne cloche avec moi . Ils ont tout de même , voulus me garde quelque jours , pour me surveiller parait il . Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi , j'étais pourtant sage ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Tom n'était pas autoriser a venir me voir durant ce temps .

Une fois revenue a l'orphelinat , c'est la que la situation a considérablement empiré . Il y aurais un vieux monsieur tout barbu , qui serais venu rendre visite a Tom durant mon absence et que celui ci reviendrais le chercher pour se rendre a une école spéciale d'ici la rentré . Tout ce que je retient de tout sa moi , c'est que au final , il devra partir dix mois sur l'année . Par conséquent je ne le verrais que deux mois ..Même si il m'a assuré de toujours me voir , ou du moins le plus souvent possible , aux fêtes , pendant les vacances ,ect .

**Pov:Tom **

Comment pouvaient ils lui refusé à _**LUI**_, de resté auprès de Rosemary , alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital ?! Pour qui se prenaient ils ?! Tom savait que la gérante de l'orphelinat ne l'appréciait nullement , ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque et il s'en contre fichait bien . S'intéresser a l'avis et au ressenti de cette femme , reviendrais a lui accordée de une quelconque importance . Importance dont elle n'était pas digne au yeux de Tom . L'ignoré donnait d'avantage de satisfaction juvénile a Tom que cela l'agaçait elle .

Cependant aujourd'hui , ce n'était pas de l'agacement qu'il voulait lui faire ressentir , non , il voulait qu'elle souffre horriblement pour le garder a distance de la seule personne qu'il chérissait . Oui , il voulait la faire souffrir autan que lui la maintenant . Cette satané bonne femme dépassais a présent les limites , dèjâ bien fine de sa patience .

**-...et donc voila précisément pourquoi il est hors de question que je te laisse quitté cette endroit jeune homme . Tu attendras ici qu'elle revienne , c'est comme ça et tu n'a cas t'y faire Tom . **

Ce dernier , n'aillant rien écouté , absorbé par ses pensés , à savoir la meilleur façon de lui faire payé son audace . Pour dire vrai , il ne s'inquiétait guère de ce qu'elle avait a dire . Le peu de parole qu'il avais entendu franchir le seuil de la bouche de cette mégère , suffisait à le mettre à bout .

Subitement , la porte de sa chambre se claqua au visage de madame Cole , qui se retrouva par la même occasion expulser dans le couloir , totalement éberlué . Elle se précipita alors le plus loin possible de la chambre de Tom sans un regard en arrière de peur de rester la plus de temps qu'il ne le faut ...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Tom ruminais contre cette vieille harpie de Cole , ainsi que sur les événements qui ont suivi ces piaillement beaucoup trop exaspérant à son goût . Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé ,mais il était convaincu d'en être l'instigateur .

Il perdit le fils de ces idées lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincé , signe d'une intrusion imminente dans sa chambre . Il vit entré un vieil homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et paniqua aussitôt . "_Cette sale bique c'est donc enfin décidé a le faire emmener ." _

**-Bonjour Tom. J..**

Tom coupa ce dernier brutalement , ne voulant pas savoir ces explications stupide sur sa venue . Autan allez au vif du sujet directement .

**- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes . Vous êtes le médecin , elle c'est enfin décidé a vous appeler , je sais parfaitement que je leur fait peur . Je ne vous laisserais pas me prendre , je vous en défend . Personne ne me séparera de Rosemary , personne ! **

**-Je ne suis pas médecin mon garçon . Je me nomme Dumbeldor et je suis professeur a Poudlard . J'ai été envoyé ici par le directeur Dippet , pour te remetre ceci . **Ledit professeur tendit une enveloppe a Tom qui la prit avec méfiance . Peux sure de pouvoir se fié au dire de cet homme. **Tu a officiellement été admis a l'école de magie et sorcellerie de Poudlard dès la rentré . Il y une liste de fourniture accompagnée de ta lettre . Je te montrerais ou trouvée de quoi les acheté , nous devrons nous rendre sur le chemin de traverse dans quelques jours . Le temps pour toi de te préparé . **

Tom finissais la lecture de la lettre remise par Dumbeldor , tout en prêtant négligemment attention a ce qu'il disais . Il devait être fou , une école de magie ? et puis quoi encore . Comme si il pourrait le berner si facilement .

-**Prouvé le . **

-**Je te demande pardon ? **

**-Si vous étés vraiment un sorcier alors prouvé le , **_**professeur . **_

Dumbeldor fut d'abord surpris de l'ai hautain et impassible emprunter par ce garçon qui n'avais déjà plus rien d'enfantin pour son jeune âge . Mais cela correspondait bien a ce qu'il savais de la famille Jédusor . Il se ressaisi cependant et l'armoire de Tom se mit subitement a trembler se qui ne manqua pas son effet sur le jeune Jédusor .

-**Je pense que tu devrais sortir ce qui se trouve a l'intérieur Tom . **

Ce qu'il fit sans se pressé , pour ne pas montré son intérêt a ce professeur . Il en sortit une boite contenant des objets qu'il avais auparavant dérobé a ces gamins idiots .

**-Sache que le vol n'est pas autorisé a Poudlard Tom , j'espère que tu ne recommencera pas à l'avenir . Tout le monde fait des erreurs . **

Il lui fit juste un rictus , satisfait de lui et la découverte de son don et ce sans prendre la peine de demander d'où tenais ces informations cet homme , car il se doutais bien de que cette ignarde de Cole lui en avais parler plutôt . Il allais bientôt rejoindre un endroit ou il n'aurais plus a les supporter , un endroit ou il ni aurais que des gens supérieur comme lui et Rose . _Rosemary ... _

_-_**J'ai toujours su que j'était spéciale , qu'il ne m'arrivait pas la cheville . Mais... et Rosemary , dans tout ça ? Elle vient également avec moi n'est ce pas ? **

**-Et bien non Tom , je ne dois ramener personne du nom de Rosemary de cette orphelinat . Et .heu.. qui est ce ? **

Cela s'avérait hautement problématique ." _Comment pouvait il abandonné Rose ici ? Mais d'un autre coté , comment pouvait il refuser de partir pour cette école ? Il trouverais une façon correcte de l'annoncé a Rosemary tout en continuant a la voir le plus souvent possible , pas d'autre choix n'était disponible _" .

-**Tom ? **

**-..Ma soeur , il s'agit de ma petite soeur . **

**-Alors rassure toi , elle intégrera certainement l'école lorsqu'elle seras en age . Sur ce , je reviendrais dans cinq jours mon garçon . Aurevoir . **

**POV : Rosemary **

-**Tom ?**

**-Hum..**

**-Madame Cole m'envoyez te dire de ne plus t'approcher de Phill . **

**-C'est ridicule . **

**-Mais , tu a tout de même casser le nez cette après midi je te rappelle ! Ce n'est pas rien ça . **

**-Il le méritait , il n'avais cas se taire , au lieux de piaillé sur ce qu'il ne sais pas , a longueur de journée . **

**-M'oui , si tu le dit . **

Je me dirigeais vers la porte , lorsque je sentis Tom attraper mon poignet tout en fronçant les sourcils .

-**Ou vas tu ? **

**-Dehors , joué dans le jardin . Pourquoi ? **

**-Habituelement tu reste avec moi . **

Je reconnu instantanément le ton de reproche dans sa voix . C'était la _première fois _ qu'il l'employait a mon égard . Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire alors je ne répondit pas du tout , pour ne pas aggraver les choses . C'était une situation nouvelle et étrange entre nous .

**POV : TOM**

Tom n'en revenais pas , c'était non seulement la _première fois _de sa vie ou il se surprit a être en colère contre Rosemary . Mais par également pour la _première fois _il avais le désagréable sentiment de la voir s'éloigné de lui , de la perde elle , sa petite Rose .

_"Comment osait-elle ,pire comment pouvait-elle préférer le délaisser pour une bande de mioches brailleurs et stupide ? Les choisir eux sur __**LUI **__? " _C'était inacceptable et il ne laisserais pas cela se produire .

-**Non , je refuse que tu sorte . **

**-Mais enfin Tom ! **

**- J'ai dit non . **

Sur ce il l'entraîna par le poignet et referma la porte . Il ne prendrais pas "non" pour réponse , jamais , de qui que se sois . Tom avais besoins de se sentir , d'être , en contrôle de la situation . C'était rassurant et satisfaisant pour lui , de cette façon il savait que Rose ne le quitterais pas . Il installa Rosemary à sa place ...à coté de lui et reprit sa lecture tout en lui caressant les cheveux , comme si rien ne s'était passé . Rosie quant à elle , se trouvais beaucoup trop surprise par le soudain changement d'humeur de son grand frère pour réagir . Elle ne le ferait pas de toute manière , elle savait que sa ne servirait a rien de discuter avec lui à se sujet .

Pour la _première fois _Tom ne lui laissais pas le choix , pour la _première fois _ Rosemary capitula devant lui ...la première fois et certainement pas la dernière .

* * *

_**Voila voila , j'èspère que cet OS vous plaira , et j'annonce que je commence la publication de la fic. dès aujourd'hui sous le nom de Petite Rose . XoXo C.B**_


End file.
